


If It's Lovin' That You Want

by qjuiq



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Steve Rogers, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: The team and reader take a weekend off at Tony's in LA. Your best friend has been ignoring you all weekend, but it's all okay with company of your favorite demigod.----------Inspired by "If It's Lovin' That You Want" by Rihanna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms welcome; I feel as if I wrote Steve out of character but ehh. He'll be a'ight

You nursed your piña colada in it's makeshift coconut cup, the little pink paper umbrella tickling your nose with each sip. Too bad it wasn't tickling enough to bring a smile to your face. 

You sat at Tony's makeshift bar (Tony's definition of makeshift being a portable mini-trailer that costs four-figures an hour to rent) by yourself as the people attending the small beach party chattered among themselves. You swivel in your high chair, facing the crowd. The sun lay on the horizon, the blend of red and purple hues a fair excuse to stare into space. 

You and your teammates were gifted a stress-free weekend of leisure, courtesy of Stark Industries as everyone had a space to stay at in Tony's Los Angeles mansion. Of course, you were the most excited to spend a small get-a-way with your second family. A weekend of sun, sand, good food, even better drinks _and_ bathing suits? Tony couldn't have thought of a better place to go; anywhere that didn't have the world falling to pieces that involved your best friends was the place to be. The weekend was all you wanted it to be, though truthfully, something was missing. Or more of some _one_.

Your best friend Steve Rogers was your number one guy out of the whole team, your go-to man, your best friend in arms when it came to missions and to life. So why had he barely spent any time with you while all of you were meant to be relaxing? Oh yeah, that's right. Along with you and the fellow Avengers, close agents of the team were invited along.

Sharon Carter. In your mind (and apparently the thing nobody liked saying out loud because it would immediately make the conversation ten times more awkward) the ringer of Steve's dead first love. You were sorry, but also not sorry at all. Not sorry whatsoever.

You roll your eyes at the thought, waving the bartender for another drink. Everyone had mentioned the agent would be coming, especially to Steve, and _especially_ when you were around, which you didn't get at all. You could give less of a shit if she came along, you weren't friends with Sharon but you also weren't a fan. You no longer felt the way about the Captain like you once did, so your feelings toward Sharon bordered impartial. Steve, being the sweet soldier he is, always declined a date and a set up from the others.

Why the sudden change in attitude this weekend? Other S.H.I.E.L.D, operatives - Nick Fury, Hill, and Coulson - were invited along as well, each agent plus director carrying conversation with a fellow Avenger. It only made sense that everyone would enjoy a small vacation like this.

You just couldn't shake the feeling that Steve had been purposely ignoring you. 

You don't recall doing anything to tip him off, otherwise he'd tell you like he always did; why did your best pal shrug you off for some girl, then? It wasn't making sense to you, and honestly, it kind of hurt.

Loki's looking over at you from his conversation with Thor, slowly tuning out the god of thunder's storytelling. How it saddened him to see you not lavishing in the small get-a-way from your usual world of fighting villains and saving the world. He knew who to blame it on, your closeness to the Captain no secret to anyone. Your closeness with Steve irked him, but nonetheless he made his way over to you, as he had been doing all weekend. 

"You know, the point of a vacation is to "wash away your worries," as you Midgardians like to say." a smooth voice comes from your right, the first thing to have made you smile all evening. His arm is placed on the bar behind you but is not touching your back. You're wearing a black halter biking with a green wrap up around your waist, a gift from the smiling god. And you're hoping that when you lean, he doesn't move away. You turn in your chair and face him, resting your elbow, trapping his forearm between your chest and the bar. The contact makes him inhale sharply, making you giggle. 

"Are you saying you're worried about little ol' me?" You grin, crossing your legs. Your wrap around hikes up your leg a little, exposing more of your smooth legs. You cradle your sangria in your hand, taking a sip while you peer up at him from under your eyelashes. 

"You tell me, little one." Loki rests his free hand on your knee, hoping he did _not_ just feel you shiver. The nick name never fails to make you blush, a nervous laugh erupting from you. It sounded like music to the god's ears, a softness blooming into his features. 

You have always been fond of Loki, more so than the rest of your teammates. You look at him again, his gaze still tender and focused all on you. 

Correction. You've always been _overly_ fond of Loki. Never outward in your feelings to the trickster, you were fine with your relationship and where you stood with each other. Good friends, but not too good of friends; you always shared favorite books, favorite movies, from new foods for him to try and surprisingly for you to try as well. He was an intellect, that you knew the first time he spoke in front of you, And he knew you were smart enough to challenge him, the first time you spoke to him. If you didn't feel such a particular way for the trickster, you'd almost claim him as your other best friend. But he was so much more than that.

\----------

From a fair distance, Steve was trying not to crush the red solo cup in his hand. Sharon felt him tense with his arm around her shoulder, following his line of vision. She rolls her eyes, elbowing him in his ribs. Steve flinches, surprised at the soft blow.

"You know, hanging out with me and this whole 'trying to make her jealous' thing isn't working out for you, Steve." Sharon motions to you and Loki, the two of you giggling like teenagers at the bar. 

"Yeah Cap, jealousy isn't really in your ball park." Tony looks over his shoulder at the two of you, and surprisingly enough, nods approvingly. Tony hadn't entirely forgiven Loki for what happened in New York, but the company he provided you and how much he's improved, he was kind of rooting more for the trickster than Steve at the moment. 

Steve was by _no_ means into Sharon; the two were close, but their connection in the first place mad everything automatically platonic and almost inappropriate to be anything more than that. Their connection to Peggy gave them a closeness nobody could really put their finger on, which is why Sharon thought she'd be the perfect person to help Steve get you to talk to him. But by the looks of the silently raging super soldier, and how every damn thing Loki whispered to you made you throw your head back in laughter, none of this was working. 

"I don't get why you couldn't just tell her how you feel, you're best friends for goodness sake." Sharon continues, not helping ease Steve's growing frustration. 

"You may be Captain America, Stevie boy, but even someone as beautiful as (Y/N) was not going to wait forever." Tony takes a step away from Steve swiftly, the super soldier not realizing his cup is crushed in his hand.

"Just tell her how you feel," Sharon sighs, Tony nodding in agreement. "If you weren't so busy trying to get her attention _this_ way, the dark prince wouldn't be swooping in to save the day." Tony finishes his drink, wiping his mustache on his arm. The three of them watch you and Loki flirt at the bar, an unsettling churn settling in Steve's stomach. 

He was silently praying to god he wasn't losing you to the trickster.

\---------

You're trying to hold in your laugh, Loki unfailing in humoring you. 

"There's no way you surprise stabbed Thor." You giggle, noticing of Loki scoot closer to you on his bar stool. "Ahh, but it is not hard to fool a bafoon." He shrugs, earning a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Those are no kind words my friend, I simply think Thor is stronger in other areas." You counter. 'How kind of you to defend his honor." He rubs your knee with his hand, making you blush. 

"Yow know me, I'm a very nice girl." Did that really just come out of your mouth? You mentally face-palm yourself, knowing what you said was corny. 

"I also know how far that kindness reaches. It's truly a gift to be so patient with people, for not everyone is as bright." _As bright as you._ He wants to say but refrains, reaching up and tucking a stray lock behind your hair. Loki sighs, feeling his heart flutter. 

Loki knew of your affections for him, but he was learning from Steve's mistakes. He knew to pursue you once you were over the captain and he was out of the way. Oh yeah, even Loki knew of your old crush on Steve and was particularly annoyed that the soldier had unintentionally strung you along, but he was fine with it. Loki knew you were going to be with him eventually, even more so when Steve was too 'careful' to do anything about it. Your long stares and extra bright smiles soon became all for the god, letting him know it was alright to pursue; reciprocating those feelings was not hard, but knowing exactly when to be open with you was the part he was going to take into mind. 

He was also greatly annoyed by the fact that Steve had been trying the jealousy thing all weekend, which had the opposite effect and actually drove you away. It bugged him how much it would dampen your mood, but that turned into Loki spending his entire weekend with you. 

When Steve turned down building a sandcastle with you, Loki was there. When Steve wouldn't go swimming with you, it had been Loki's first time in a bathing suit. Jealousy was not in your nature, and Loki admired that about you. 

Without realizing it, Loki had actually spent his weekend with _you_.

_I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go_

Your head perked up at the first two lines, the melody familiar to you. One of your favorite singers was coming to life through the speaker, and you didn't want Loki to miss it. 

Even though it stunk that Steve hadn't hung out with you this weekend, you had to be happy for him. He found a girl he was obviously very in to, and as his best friend you were going to support him.

_Don't wonder no more_

And no matter who you chose, as your best friend, he was going to be happy for you too. 

_What I think about you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cut out a few verses if the song for the sake of redundancy and overusage
> 
> ENJOY

You stand up, placing your hands on Loki's knees. He doesn't flinch, but a certain appendage twitches at the contact.

 _If it's loving that you want_  
_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_  
_If it's loving that you need_  
_Baby come and share my world, share my world_

"Come dance with me! Show me how you swindled the women on Asgard." You tease, deciding to push it a little. You lean forward and rub the tip of your nose against his, making Loki blush.

"You speak of my swindling, yet here you are trying to swindle _me_ ," He stands, his hands moving to his hips. His sassy stance did not phase you as you reached for his hand. It felt right to lace your fingers with Loki, playfully leading him to the dance floor.

 _If it's loving that you want_  
_Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me_  
_Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby_

"I'd like to think it's working." You wink, grabbing his other hand once you're in the middle of the floor.

In terms of dancing, Loki knew how to ballroom dance as every prince should. Now, the way your hips swayed and rolled on their own to the rhythm, no one could have prepared him for you. He swallows, attempting to move with you as you spin under his hand. "I love beach music. It's always fun but very light-hearted, and mellow." You comment, smiling up at him.

"But I'm more than happy to familiarize you, considering you look like a deer in headlights." You tease, trying to get him to sway with you.

"Well, if _this_ is considered dancing, I suppose I can try to learn it." Loki grins, having a great time watching you enjoy yourself.

You wanted to push Loki a little, knowing that maybe if you presented your feelings enough he might act on it and tell you how he feels.

_Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down  
Be that one you share your everything when no one's around_

You twirl in his arms, your backside now facing him. "This is normal, another way people dance," You try not to laugh as you place his hands on your hips, rolling against him. The butterflies in your stomach are helping you digest your boldness.

Loki smirks, able to control himself not to pull you closer. "Never thought of you as a little minx." He chuckles in your ear, keeping up with you. How the mischievous god was winning your affections over the raging super soldier less than fifty-feet away, his chest swelled with pride at you choosing him over Steve.

 _Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams_  
_'Cause I can see you need someone to trust_  
_You can trust in me_

Loki looks over at Steve, now a few more Avengers trying to calm down the flustered captain.

\----------

This was totally _not_ how Steve imagined this weekend playing out, not one bit. Playing games was the wrong step to take, he knows now.

Steve didn't know what to do, having fallen for his best friend. He didn't think he could love anyone after Peggy, but when you joined the team there was a song he could hear again. And Steve be damned if he lost you to some ex-murderer that tried to take over New York.

"Brother Steve, I can assure you, my brother is a changed man!" Thor held him by the shoulders, trying to keep Steve from marching over to the two of you who wanted to rip you away from Loki. Everyone understood the possible caution needing to be held when handling Thor's brother, though everyone knew Steve's hostility was personal.

 _If it's loving that you want_  
_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_  
_If it's loving that you need_  
_Baby come and share my world, share my world_

"You know Spangle pants," Tony takes a picture of you and Loki for later, wanting to tease you once you're not gyrating on the demigod.

"She _was_ into you at one point." Tony peers at Steve from over his sunglasses. The words surprise Steve, freezing him in place. Sharon spits her drink out of her mouth into a mist while Natasha smacks the billionaire in the back of the head. Tony's sunglasses fly off his face and out of nowhere, Clint jumps to the ground, saving them from the sand.

"She _what_?" Steve turned to Tony, the information still registering with him.

"I'll explain." Natasha angrily shoves Tony into the sand, and yet again, Clint cushions his fall.

"I got you." Clint whispers. "Thanks, bro." Tony knuckle bumps him.

"She never wanted us to tell you, because at the time she didn't want to ruin what you guys had. Sound familiar?" Natasha raises an eyebrow, jutting her hip out. "She didn't want to tell you because as obvious as it was to the rest of us, not so much to her, - " "Which is why secrets don't make friends, ladies and gentlemen." Tony motions to you and Loki, trying to stand back up. Natasha pushes him back into Clint into the sand, everyone looking over at the pair.

 _It's been so long I've had this feeling_  
_That we could be_  
_Everything you've ever wanted baby_  
_Your fantasy_

Steve was such an idiot to have waited so long to do something about you. In reality it was not all his fault, but you moved on from him right under his nose.

 _I won't push too hard or break your heart_  
_'Cause my love's sincere_  
_I'm not like any other girl you know_  
_So let me erase your fears_

Loki's hands were still on your hips but you were now facing him, your hands on his neck while sharing a most displaying lip-lock. You slow danced together, the god's lips soft against yours. You pulled away first, grinning up at him like you had just won the lottery, Your chest was fuzzier than a rabbit, and Loki was delighted to read that all over your face.

"I'm surprised a kiss from you was..." You give Loki an appreciative yet playful up down, making him grin. "Less than sinful." Your sly smile has Loki throw his head back, letting out a boisterous laugh.

 _If it's loving that you want_  
_Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me_  
_Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby_

"Oh, my dear, stick with me long enough, you won't remember..." He's whispering less than innocent things into your ear, and all you can do is laugh. You're ecstatic, continuing to sway with the god. Your arms are wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. You look over at your friends who are all circled away from you, your face the definition of absolute bliss.

 _If it's loving that you want_  
_Then you should make me your girl, your girl_  
_If it's loving that you need_  
_Baby come and share my world, share my world (I got what you need so come share my world)_

In that moment, Steve knew there was no getting you back.

You threw a thumbs up to your best friend, flashing him the biggest smile you can muster. Steve's resolve crumbles, all attempts at marching over to break you up fading away. He had to be happy for you, from this point on he realized. He waited entirely too long to give you his heart, and now you were giving yours to someone else.

Loving you from the bottom of his heart, all he could be was your best friend.

 _I want to let you know_  
_That you don't have to go_  
_Don't wonder no more_  
_What I think about you_

Being far away enough, you didn't see the somber look in his eyes, his smile outshining the rest of his face.

_What I think about you boy_

Steve throws you a thumbs up.

_I got what you need so come share my world oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mic drop*


End file.
